


[Podfic of] Trembling

by Metaderivative



Series: titC's (Don't) Hold Me [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: They don't have that talk, after all.[Podfic of titC's "Trembling"]
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: titC's (Don't) Hold Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fratt Week, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] Trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20\. Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734541) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



Podfic of "[Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734541)," part two of the series [(Don't) Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492394), which explores how Matt's Midland Circle experience impacts his relationship with Frank.  
Written by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC).  
Read by [metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative).

Recorded for [VoiceTeam2020](https://voiceteam.tumblr.com/).  
Contribution to [Frattweek](https://frattweek.tumblr.com/), under the free topic prompt.

 **Filetype** : .mp3  
**Length:** 18 minutes  
**Filesize** : 19.1 MB

  
  
Download .mp3 file here: <https://archive.org/download/whumptober-2019-by-tit-c/20Trembling.mp3>


End file.
